A Forgoten Past
by Game-kid17
Summary: *Chapter 6 up*Theres a little humor, A mysterious girl comes, she seems to know Kai. But why is Kai feeling pain when nothing is hurting him? Kai/???
1. Chapter 1 What are you doing!

Ok I'm back, by the way I don't want a ton of complaints on why I'm not updating nothing like feeling young again. Got that? I'll update that story again one day, ONE day.  
  
Ok their ages schools and other stuff for this story  
  
Kai- age 17, grade 12, Rosewood Private secondary school (all boys)  
  
Max, Kenny, Tyson- age13, grade 8, Chestnut Elementary  
  
Ray- age15, grade 10, Pineapple high (hey I have no clue what to name these things)  
  
Chapter 1- What are you doing!!!!  
  
Kai hurried down the stairs while fixing his red tie on his school uniform. The uniform consisted of a red tie, white dress shirt, grey dress pants, and black dress shoes, and the letters RWP. Witch of course stood for Rosewood private; it was the first day of the new school year.  
  
"Your going to be late!" Voltaire hissed at him as he reached the last step. Voltaire had already beaten the crap out of him for betraying him, he was still holding the grudge. Even though he had broken Kais arm, leg, 8 ribs, and neck. When he came back from the Champion ships, what a painful summer it was. He had well healed now.  
  
"I have 40minutes" Kai shot back, a bit annoyed  
  
"You know that, the school locks up right on the bell. If you're late, you'll never get in!" with that Voltaire turned around and walked towards his office.  
  
Kai then grabbed his backpack and ran out the front door, towards the awaiting limo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tyson's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey dog, your going to be late!!!!!!! You have 2 minutes, to run ma homie!!!!!" Tyson's grandpa yelped  
  
"I know! I know! Gah! I am soooo late!!!!" Tyson ran out the front door towards his school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chestnut Elementary~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey look, here comes Tyson" Max pointed out  
  
"hey yeah!" Ray smiled  
  
"hey..Ray..what..are..you..doing..here?" Tyson panted  
  
"Just thought I'd visited my old team mates, no biggy" Ray laughed happily  
  
"O, well don't you have school?" Tyson asked  
  
"Well, no, mine doesn't start till next week." Ray explained  
  
"Oooooo, lucky" Tyson whined  
  
"Hey you guys wouldn't happen to know where Kai goes to school would you?" Ray asked  
  
"No" Tyson and Max both answered at the same time.  
  
"Yes, actually I do." Kenny smiled, having being silent the whole time.  
  
"Really? Where?" Ray asked a tad surprised  
  
"Rosewood, Private, Secondary School for boys. It starts at 09:40am so you have time to get there, it's on finch and pharmacy. But if your going to be waiting for Kai you better be in for the long wait, because they go in as soon as you get there. You sort of have to run into him." Kenny smiled proudly  
  
"Hey wise guy, don't forget who found the info!!" Dizzy stated  
  
"O yeah, Dizzy found it, not me." Kenny was a bit embarrassed  
  
"I don't care who found it" Ray laughed  
  
"Our school happens to start in 2 seconds" Max remarked looking at his watch.  
  
"Max, you've been driving me crazy with that thing!!! Your ALWAYS checking the time, and you always have to check it in seconds!!!!!!!!!" Tyson complained  
  
RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
"There goes the bell, bye guys, I'll tell Kai you said hi." Ray waved before running to catch the bus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rosewood Private~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I've been waiting for 10 minutes and the guy checking the uniforms scares me' Ray thought to himself. Just then a limo pulled and Kai stepped out, Ray quickly stood up and smiled "hey Kai"  
  
"What are you doing here?" was Kai's only response  
  
"I'm here, to see you silly!" Ray smiled  
  
"Tell the others that there is going to be a tournament on Russia again, meet me at Lidon parks and while walk down to the beyblade stadiums around 5:00pm today. Got that?" Kai walked towards the big man who was checking the uniforms. And was then allowed to go by.  
  
"Yeah.." Ray whispered slightly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later at Lidon Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WAIT!!!" Tyson ran towards his team mates  
  
"Your 20 minutes late!" Kai stated  
  
"I-" Tyson started but was cut off.  
  
"I, don't care, come on lets get moving." Kai said coldly  
  
"But, the walk to the beyblade stadiums from here will take us a good half hour.  
  
"I know, you could us the exercise." Kai replied keeping in the same tone of voice/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~on the way~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A man was coming closer, he seemed so upset. He paused in front of Kai, looked at him and placed his hand on Kai's face. Kai quickly pushed his hand away, the man seemed revealed as he then punched Kai in the chest. This sent Kai flying threw the air till he hit the pavement.  
  
"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" Tyson yelled, him being the first one to snap out of his stunned position.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well what do you think of the first chapter? Should I continue? Let's see if I get at least hmm, 5 reviews?  
  
Start reviewing!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 who are you?

1 review? Neh I don't care, I feel like writing. I think the first chap was lame anyway.  
  
Chapter 2- Who are you?  
  
"they were right I do feel better" the man smiled as he walked away  
  
"HEY YOU CAN'T JUST-" Tyson started but was cut off  
  
"Tyson leave it be, and call the ambulance. Kai went out cold when his head hit the pavement. He's breathing, but he won't wake up." Ray whispered  
  
"BUR HE JUST-" Tyson replied  
  
"Tyson! Kai's more important then that thug tight now." Max looked up at Tyson  
  
"o..k" Tyson replied softly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~later in the hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai opened his eyes, "where am I." he whispered  
  
"O, your up I'll tell Tyson, he's fighting the snack machine" Kenny said standing up and running out the door  
  
"The hospital that guy hit you pretty hard" Ray slightly spoke  
  
"Yeah are you feeling alright?" Max walked up to Kai.  
  
Kai only nodded.  
  
"You should stay in bed for at least a week" The doctor smiled "let that head rest."  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled running through halls of the hospital towards Kai's room  
  
"Looks like Kenny told Tyson your up" Max laughed  
  
"KAAAIIII!!!!!!" Tyson ran into the room screaming  
  
"Please be quiet" the doctor placed his hand on Tyson's shoulder  
  
"Move it doc! Kai why did that guy punch you! I want explanations and I want them NOW!" Tyson pushed the doctor and ran to Kai,  
  
"That's none your business" Kai reposed coldly before closing his eyes  
  
"O IT IS TOO!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled  
  
"Kai the guy punch you out in the middle of the road!" Ray stood up  
  
"I don't care, it's none of your concern!" Kai glared at Ray  
  
"IT IS TOO DAMN IT!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled  
  
"If Kai doesn't want to tell us maybe we should leave him alone!" Max pulled on Tyson's arm  
  
"WHAT SO YOU SIDING WITH KAI NOW!!" Tyson yelled at Max "I thought you were my friend!!!"  
  
"I am!! Tyson it's just-" Max was cut off by Tyson  
  
"You are not!!!!" Tyson crossed his arms  
  
"Tyson if you'd just listen!-" Max was cut off yet again  
  
"You NOT my friend if you were-" Tyson was cut off by Max  
  
"I am too!!!" Max yelled finally  
  
"Are not!!" Tyson gazed back  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Are not"  
  
"BE QUIET!!!!!!!!!!" the Doctor screamed "I asked you nicely once! But you refuse to listen! If you do not quiet down I will have you removed!!! There are other patents trying to rest you know!!!!!!"  
  
"I'LL YELL WHEN I WANT TO" Tyson spoke  
  
Just then a nurse walked in and hit Tyson on the head, "that out to shut him up" The doctor said.  
  
"Maybe we should leave.." Max turned to go. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kai's mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You remember your old friend Kai right?" Voltaire asked the question with a smile  
  
"O course Mr. Voltaire why wouldn't I Mr. Voltaire, he is your grandson after all." Was her small response.  
  
"Good" Voltaire laughed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~a week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They boarded the plain and reached Russia with in hours, long hours. As they practised at the park Ray and Kai were battling.  
  
"TIGER CLAW!!!!" Ray scream  
  
"Dranzer, finish him off!!!" Kai commanded With that Driger flew out of the stadium, just then a beyblade shot into the stadium and attacked Dranzer.  
  
"Dranzer, attack" Kai ordered as Dranzer and the new beyblade attacked each other at the same time. Both flying out of the stadium.  
  
"hello, Kai." A female voice spoke  
  
"Kathy!" Kai's eyes widened, like he was looking at a ghost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okay thanks too:  
  
anime fan- hmm everytime there's only one review it's you 0.o! You must read a lot of stories good of bad huh. Well nice to you wanna know what happens.^_^ I guess..  
  
NOW REVIEW!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Pain, Pain, Go away

4 reviews? Neh your taking too long! So I'm going to go on without you!! I'll just sit here eating my strawberries and write write write!! DON'T REVIEW SEE IF I CARE!!!! Jokes! 2 reviews is fine with me!! ^_^ as long as it's something!!  
  
Chapter 3- Pain, pain, go away  
  
A girl was standing in front of him, scarlet hair, with few strands stuck together so they looked like one. Hanging down her face reaching to her elbows, and her pony tail reached her butt. A ripped tube top, and spikes on he arm guards, and a rip in her bell bottom pants revealing her knee on her left leg. She had black triangles tattooed to her face, a skinny long one, right under each eye and a fatter one beneath it on each check.  
  
"Kai, do you remember me?" the girl said walking closer, "let me warn you, I'm not the same caring little girl I use to be."  
  
"Kathy" Kai said snapping back to reality and saying her name louder this time.  
  
"Yup, so you didn't forget me" Kathy spoke coldly  
  
"hey Kai, shes stealing your triangle style" Tyson laughed  
  
"Style? Kai, you never told them what it means?" she raised an eyebrow and placing her left hand, on her left hip.  
  
"what is she talking about Kai?" Ray asked  
  
"Go on Kai, tell them." Kathy spoke  
  
"The triangles are tattooed on those who were, born into the abbey. Not many people are, but some on the other. The triangles are a sign, to tell everyone who has something to do with the abbey to go harder on them. Because they have been trained at the abbey since they could walk. These people are often chosen more to be beaten when the instructor he is angry. Kathy has also been born into the abbey as I was." Kai explained  
  
"o so you know her?" Tyson asked  
  
"no really Tyson I would have never guessed" Max carcastedly said  
  
"so that's why that guy hit you, he was mad and he took it into his account that he could hit you. Because your from the abbey, because of the triangles.  
  
"I grew up with Kai here, till he left when we were 5. We looked out for each other not one thing happened to each other that the other wasn't there for-" Kathy explained before being interrupted.  
  
"Except, for that time with black Dranzer you weren't there for that now were you." Kai locked eyes with her.  
  
"Lies! I was YOU just didn't know it." Kathy narrowed her eyes  
  
"how were there then?" Kai asked  
  
~~~~~~~~Kathy's prov~~~~~~  
  
We were watching Black Dranzer that morning, you seemed so interested in it. Then later that day I saw you watching the older kids do the drills. That's when you turned to go towards the display room where Black Dranzer was shown, "Kai! Where are you going?" I asked  
  
"um, to the bedrooms" you responded  
  
"but Kai, the bedrooms are that way" I replied pointed though you were going left.  
  
"o yeah, thanks Kathy" you said going walking down the other way  
  
I turned to go when I heard running, I knew you were going to the display room. You always did have that craving for power. So I followed you and I watched you crash through the glass and take Black Dranzer you launched it and it started glowing. I could tell by the way you started yelling that wasn't part of the plan, so I ran hoping maybe Boris would know what to do. The ground started shaking, and as a slid to a stop I was thrown in the air. Everything went white and a loud booming sound was heard, I broke my arm in the fall.  
  
The next day some kids told me you were in the health room, and that you had been right next to the explosion. I ran there as fast as I could, but I was too late your grandfather had already come and taken you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~back to normal~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kathy walk closer "see I was there" she brought he face closer to Kai's and placed her hand on Kai's neck. He felt her finger press into the back of his neck, and with that she turned and left.  
  
"Oooo, Kathy and Kai sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage, then comes Kai with a baby carriage!!" Tyson laughed as Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~In Boris's office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"While did you do it?" Boris asked sternly  
  
"Yes Sir, the project 229 has been planted" Kathy replied "You will be rewarded dearly, how would you like to join the Demolition Boys?" Boris smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kai left again?" Ray asked  
  
"come on lets go look for the guy" Tyson said running out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~where Kai is~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai turned into an alley holding his chest it hurt so bad, but why? He whined he could hardly take it. He curled up into a ball and started yelling. He felt like someone was trying to pull his ribs out.  
  
He suddenly saw 2 big feet stop in front of him.  
  
"Kai.." the voice started "feeling a little painful are we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay people you'll be thanked in the next Chapter my hotmail decided to mess up on me. Some temporary problem, so I think it was thanks to:  
  
Anime Fan Shapeshifter And someone else, I never got to see the review though  
  
NOW BEFORE YOU GO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 I got a crush on you

7 reviews, hmm. For my last story I had this many by the second chapter not the forth. Perhaps I updated too quickly, yea. Well whatever read and enjoy, to whoever is reading this now.^_^  
  
Chapter 4- I got a crush on you  
  
Kai pushed himself to look up "Bor..is" he whispered his voice showed pain.  
  
"I can make the pain go, you just have to come back to the abbey. No big deal, right?" Boris smiled evilly  
  
"no, never!" Kai strained  
  
"Then I can always increase the pain." Boris then turned a dial on his remote.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kai shrieked the pain being too much for him to bear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~where Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Ray is~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"were never going to find him, my blisters have blisters!" Tyson whined  
  
"Hey, wait do you hear that?" Ray asked  
  
"Hear what?" Max asked  
  
"that screaming" Ray replied  
  
"Hey yeah!" Tyson then smiled  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~where Kai is~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed as he and the others neared Boris and Kai.  
  
"What are you doing to him!!" Ray ran towards Boris.  
  
Boris turned the dial on his remote and smiled "if you want it removed you know where to find me." And with that Boris turned and left.  
  
Kai climbed to his feet, 'how? The pain..it's all gone..' Kai thought to himself  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in Voltaire's office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voltaire had just flown in from Canada, and was having a meeting.  
  
"So, you see Kathy. That is the plan, if this one fails, but remember only IF this fails. Which I have been assured it won't." Voltaire spoke sternly  
  
"Yes of course Mr. Voltaire, I understand." Kathy replied  
  
"Good, you are excused" Voltaire smiled  
  
Kathy turned and left  
  
~~~~~~~outside Voltaire's office in the halls of the abbey~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kathy pulled out her watch, she kept in her pocket because she never wanted to where it. It read 11:05am, her eyes widened she was late! She was suppose to meet Boris for training at 11:00am!! And with that she ran as fast as she could down the halls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~farther down the halls~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here she comes, now act cool and don't mess up" Ian told Tala while leaning on the wall.  
  
"she looks like she's in a hurry" Tala stated as a blush started passing over his cheeks  
  
"Kathy do YOU WANT TO GO FOR A WALK WITH ME!!!!" Tala said as she ran by  
  
"YA! SURE! WHATEVER!!!!!" Kathy yelled back not really knowing what the question was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~on the training grounds~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boris looked up to see Kathy running towards him, "I'm sorry sir" Kathy panted  
  
"sorry? For what?" Boris asked  
  
"I'm late, am I not?" Kathy looked up at him  
  
"no, your not I made your watch 10 minutes early" Boris replied  
  
"o" Kathy responded annoyed as she fix the time on her watch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~with the bladebreakers~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kai!!! Tell us what did that moron do to you!!!" Tyson persisted  
  
"Tyson give it up, he's not going to tell you" Max placed his hand on Tyson's shoulder.  
  
"oooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo" Kai groaned as he placed on hand on his head and the other on the wall.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ray ran up to Kai  
  
"nothing." Kai replied, his head was throbbing and it was getting worse and worse. Like someone was trying to rip his brain apart. He couldn't take it, he HAD to get it out. Whatever it was.  
  
"Ray check it out!" Tyson pointed at a blimp passing over, that said 'who's better then bad boy. NOOOOOOOOOOO BODDDDDDDDDDY'  
  
"Hey where'd Kai go!!" Ray exclaimed realizing Kai was gone when he turned back around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~on the training grounds~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ready Kathy?" Boris asked  
  
"o yeah" Kathy responded  
  
"then, 3, 2, 1, let er rip!" Boris yelled  
  
Just then these Machines launched beyblades at her, as she then did flips as she dodged them. But suddenly a beyblade came and hit Kathy in the leg the moment she came down, knocking out her off her feet. As she hit the ground, she saw the beyblades coming back. She pushed herself off the ground with one hand, and rolled through the air to get out of the circle of beyblades. Just then the beyblades hit each other, destroyed.  
  
Kathy's leg was throbbing, when she took a look at it she had a gash on her ankle. Just then Kai flipped down from somewhere.  
  
"Here I am, now take it off!" Kai angrily spoke  
  
"as you wish" Boris brought his hand towards Kai's neck and then, he raised it as to knock him out and just as he was a bout to hit Kai in the neck. To knock him out for 7 hours, "KAI! LOOK OUT!!!" Kathy yelled  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay thanks too:  
  
Aries- glad to see you like the story  
  
Shapeshifter- Yay Kai torture? ( I like Kia he's ma fav. O well he just happens to be being tortured.. Azzie- Nice story cool? You just wanna play Harvest Moon I know you! You never even read the 3rd chapter yet!!  
  
Anime Fan- Yup it must suck, and your trying to figure out Kathy? Well you must know by now which side she's on.  
  
Okay now review before you go!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5 Brianwashing

11 reviews eh? Hmm, I wonder if this story will have more then 10 chapters?  
  
Chapter 5- Brainwashing  
  
But Kathy was too late, Kai had already been knocked out and was on the floor beside her.  
  
"look out Kai? If I didn't know better I'd say you were showing you, cared for him." Boris picked her up by the collar, and threw her across the training floor. "Take her to the solitary room, for 1 and a half days"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the bladebreaker (excluding Kai)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had been searching for very well the whole day and now it was getting dark.  
  
"I bet he went to that abbey!" Ray yelled running towards the abbey as the others then followed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~creeping around the abbey~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bladebreakers were creeping around the abbey when Tyson looked through the window..and who he see but KATHY!!!!  
  
"Hey! Kathy! What are you doing in there" Tyson quickly asked her as he pushed the small window open, and scanned the room to see it was completely empty.  
  
"You shouldn't be here" was Kathy's only response  
  
"Kathy what's up? Why are you hanging around in an empty room?" Tyson replied  
  
"Why are you here?" Kathy narrowed her eyes  
  
"If you must know we're looking for Kai" Ray answered her question  
  
"Be careful when see him, he won't be himself. Try to know him out and get him into the laboratory, 3 doors past the training room" Kathy responded before standing up  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Tyson asked again  
  
"Get lost, that's none of your concern" Kathy said placing her hands on her hips  
  
"But-" Tyson started but was cut off  
  
"I said get lost! Before I call the guards!!!!!" Kathy yelled at him  
  
"Yeesh someones in a bad mood." Tyson whispered before following the others into the abbey  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~inside the abbey~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This time aware of the alarms, they quietly creeped around the halls.  
  
As they reached the a door it swung open, they quickly in when they saw Kai standing on the far wall.  
  
"KKAAAAAAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" Tyson ran up to Kai, Kai remaining still. His eyes covered by the shading of this hair.and the bad lightning made the room very dark.  
  
"Kai? Are you.ok?" Ray placed his hand on Kai's shoulder, just then Kai grabbed Rays hand and threw his across the room making him hit a pillar.  
  
"HEY!! What do you think your doing!!!" Tyson yelled  
  
"O, he's just fine, you on the other hand won't be so lucky" Boris smiled as he walked in  
  
"Hey you know you have very bad bedrooms, we saw Kathy in hers and it was an empty room!!" Tyson crossed his arms, as Ray then got to his feet and stood beside Tyson.  
  
"O, that's not our bedrooms, that was the solitary room. She's been locked up in there with no food or water for 1 day and a half." Boris smirked  
  
"That's horrible!!" Max suddenly yelled  
  
"Yes, call me what you want, but it's as bad a condition as you'll be in" Boris left the room the doors slamming shut behind and a locking sound could be heard.  
  
Just then Kai threw a a punch a Tyson, Ray then tackling Kai pushing him down to the ground. Kai then kicked Ray off and stood as if in a karate mode or something.  
  
"Hey! What's the deal!! You trying to kill us!!!!!" Tyson yelled at Kai  
  
"My orders are simply to destroy you" Kai then kicking Kenny in the shoulder making him fall to the ground as his laptop slid across the floor.  
  
"Hey! Don't pick on him!!" Ray said punching Kai, which didn't seem much good.  
  
Kai ducked and got onto the ground swung his leg at Ray's feet and fall to floor, Kai got up and glance Ray over then lifting his to step on him. Max grabbed Kenny's laptop and quickly ran up behind Kai and hit him on the head with the laptop. Kai fell on top of Ray.  
  
"Lets try not to give him brain damage k?" Ray said as sat up and tried to lift Kai off of him.  
  
"Hey, I just saved you!" Max smiled  
  
"Kenny, how you doing?" Ray asked as he saw Kenny rubbing his sore shoulder  
  
"I've been better, though I can't believe you used my laptop to knock him out!" Kenny slowly got to his feet.  
  
"Guys!! I can't open the door!! It's locked!!!!" Tyson exclaimed  
  
"but how!!!!" Ray banged into door.  
  
"I wonder how Kai was going to get out?" Max whispered "maybe he was planning on your this?" a smile curving on Maxs lips as he ran his fingers over a laser gun.  
  
"Probably planning on killing us with it more like" Ray took the gun from Max "no, there's not a lot left, he was gonna finish us with it, beat us up and then kill us, that must have been his plan. But we can use it to get out"  
  
"wait, how are we going to lift! His muscles make him way to heavy Ray!" Tyson said attempting to lift Kai  
  
"I got an idea, take him by the legs and pull" Ray ordered  
  
"Maxi come help me" Tyson quickly called Max  
  
"Max took one leg and Tyson the other and they dragged him.  
  
Ray pointed the gun to the door and cut a huge hole into the door  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"we must have sounded the alarm!!!" Kenny exclaimed  
  
"is there anymore laser left in that gun!!!!!" Max screamed  
  
"No! I said there wasn't a lot left I used it all on the door!!!!!!!" Ray yelled back  
  
"Ray!!" Max then yelled  
  
"what!!" Ray replied  
  
"This is the training room!!" Max yelled over the loud alarm  
  
"Quick count 3 doors down!!" Ray said as he started to run  
  
"Damn it!! Were surrounded!!" Tyson yelled  
  
Sure enough there were bladders all around them and guards pushing through the crowd. Two of the guards grabbed Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny. And headed for the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~outside the abbey~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The guards threw them out of the abbey and yelled "AND NEVER COME BACK!!!!"  
  
"Gosh, aren't they friendly" Max spoke as he slowly got off the ground.  
  
"That's not important, the main question we should be puzzling on is how are we going to get Kai back." Ray said he eyes locked on the abbey  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~finish~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There we go another chapter, from now on I only update on weekends I have a lot of tests and homework to work on.  
  
So anyway thanks to:  
  
Anime Fan- You like Kathy? Good you should, I think  
  
Kayumi- yes I'll admit the story was pretty boring at first, but I had to get the little details out of the way  
  
Shapeshifter- like it? Excellent.  
  
inu-chan- thank for reviewing (sorry dun no what to say)  
  
people are still reviewing on Nothing like feeling young again, so maybe I'll update again.  
  
I've scanned Kathy and I'll put her in the next chapter bubye. 


	6. Chapter 6 ever hear of knocking?

16 reviews? Maybe I should just give up..nah!! I HAVE to finish this confalbed story!!  
  
Chapter 6- ever heard of knocking?  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed as Ray had put a hot pepper in his mouth again to wake him up.  
  
"Tyson if you don't hurry up and get out here your not getting any breakfast" Ray yelled through the door as Tyson changed and was taking his sweet time. Suddenly Tyson was out in a flash.  
  
"That's better" Ray smiled happily, they walked towards the Kitchen as they entered Max greeted them "finally Tyson, I nearly thought we'd have to start eating without you! Were dancing around in your underwear again?" Max started giggling  
  
"maaaaaaaaaaybe" Tyson blushed as he held his hands behind his back  
  
"I don't even want to know" Ray said, as he then opened the door to get the morning paper. There was a note on the door.  
  
"Meet me at the park at 12 noon today bring your beyblades we challenge you, signed Kai" Ray read allowed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the abbey!~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boris walked down towards the Solitary room, he unlocked the door and stared in. Kathy slowly rose, cold, hungry, and had paths of dirt on her from the dirty floor. He lead her down to her room and told her to meet himself, Kai, Tala, and Ian later.  
  
The first thing Kathy decided to do was take a bath, she climbed into the shower and thought to herself 'those boys were pretty foolish coming down here, they shouldn't interfere. I'll bet the alarm sounded last night cause of those fools' she stepped out of the shower and walked into her bedroom to change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~outside her door~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Just go in there and ask" Ian pushed Tala  
  
"Fine" Tala took a breath and opened the door stepped in and  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Kathy screamed loudly, Tala quickly closed the door.  
  
"Smooth move Romeo" Ian placed his hands on his hips, as Tala then narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"ever heard of knocking Tala?" Boris said as he passed  
  
"What do you want Tala!!!!!!!!!" Kathy yelled through the door  
  
"Um, would you like to train with me?" Tala scampered  
  
"Fine just don't open my door again!!!!!!!" Kathy said, after a couple of minutes she opened the door "but much, much later, I have to meet Boris and Kai now" as she then walked the hall  
  
"How's 7?" Tala asked  
  
"Fine!!" she yelled back  
  
"Hey weren't we supposed to meet them too?" Ian asked, Tala and Ian looked at each other for a second.  
  
"Kathy wait up!!!!!!!" Tala and Ian ran after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~at the park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is he, he was supposed to meet us here!!" Tyson whined, a thick fog was starting to form over the light fog that had been there this morning.  
  
"Well why don't we just start training?" Kenny replied  
  
"That would be a wise decision, you'd want to train up before the battle" Boris's voice was suddenly heard as he, Tala, Ian, Kai, and Kathy showed up.  
  
"The Demolition Boys!!!" Tyson exclaimed  
  
"nope, we're the Fire Leopardz now!!" Kathy told them (that's my beyblade team name so don't steal it!!!)  
  
"So Kai you want to start things off?" Boris asked wisely  
  
Kai stepped up to the dish.  
  
"try to convince him it's us Tyson, try to make him remember us" Dizzy spoke  
  
"I'll go first!!!!!" Tyson stepped up to the dish as well  
  
"ready 3,2,1 let er riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!!!!!!!!!!!" Ray yelled out  
  
"Black Dranzer attack!!!!!!" Kai yelled  
  
"Kai!!! Remember us were your team, the bladebreakers, remember when I faced you in the tournament and I beat you, and you became the captain of our team!! Or the time you ran away from us in China and we went looking for you and the white tigers showed up! Remember the championships, remember the uh Blade sharks!!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled  
  
"Uh, remember the time I opened the door on Kathy while she was changing" Tala exclaimed only to get a knuckle sandwich in the face from Kathy  
  
"Shut it, I don't want you to speak of that again besides Kai wasn't even there!!" Kathy crossed her arms  
  
"The, blade, breakers" Kai whispered  
  
"You work for me now!!!!!" Boris said turning the dial on his remote as Kai let out a horrifying scream in pain.  
  
"Destroy them and this time, don't fail!!" Boris turned around and left "Kathy stick around and watch the results" and with that Tala, Ian, and Boris left.  
  
Kai flipped to other side of the beyblade dish. Pick Ray up by the collar and threw him across the park till he hit a tree. "Hey what's that blinking light on his neck?" Kenny suddenly exclaimed  
  
"I'll bet anything that's what's controlling him" Dizzy yelled, as Kai threw a couple of punches at Max and then kicked him to the ground  
  
"2 down two to go" Kai whispered with a small smile on his face  
  
"Highya!! Ha! HA!" Tyson yelled as he grabbed a stick and started using it like a kendo sword on Kai, but Kai yanked at the stick making Tyson yank forward then kneed him in the stomach, then hit Tyson on the head with the stick. He turned to Kenny smiled evilly and walked slowly towards him. Kenny was shivering like it winter and he didn't have a coat  
  
"pick on someone your own size!!" Ray yelled  
  
"You're up?" Kai said his eyes drawing towards Ray who was struggling to get up.  
  
Ray suddenly felt a punch in the tummy, as he then fell, not moving.  
  
"And now for the computer geek" Kai spoke as he turned towards Kenny, just then Ray jumped on Kai's back he was pretty sure he broke his ribs but he managed to jump up.  
  
"Ray rip the blinking light off!!!!!" Kenny yelled, so Ray did so and that's when Kai fell. Out cold.  
  
"Boris they removed project 229" Kathy said into the communicator she had just ripped out of her pocket.  
  
"Then you know what to do, we'll put plan B into action after tomorrows match" Boris replied  
  
"Of Course sir" Kathy then closed the communicator. Turned to leave when.  
  
"Wait, if that thing that was controlling him was on his neck why did you tell us to go to the laboratory?" Kenny asked  
  
"Hey, you didn't believe me did you, you should never trust your enemy. At that time I was just trying to lead you into getting caught. As soon as the lab is opened it analysis your identity and if you're an intruder it sets the alarm off." Kathy then left into the fog.  
  
~~~~~~~fini~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
there another chapter done, *sighs* I could only post this chap today because my STUPID INTERNET WENT OUT ALL DAY!!!!!!!! But I wrote this on Saturday and out of all the 24 reviews I have in my inbox only like 4 of them are for this story *cries but stops when she smells chocolate* I have to go, get chocolate bye.  
  
Thanks to my loyal loyal readers, unlike someone I know:  
  
Snakes_on_the_ice- more Kathy and Kai eh? And fix my spelling? O dear is it that bad?  
  
seishi shino kasumi megumi tomoe hikari yue kai- 0.0 somebody is eager eh?  
  
beybabe_4eva- o good you red this fic cause I mentioned it in my other fic and so you read this fic.. White tigers and Maria. I don't think so. this ones about Kai.  
  
Anime Fan- You like Kathy eh. trust me near the end of this fic you might hate her.  
  
Shapeshifter- wow really you love it!!!! ^_^^_^^_^  
  
Now as for that site so you can see Kathy go to:  
  
I drew it!! ( I'm soooooo happy!!! Tell me what you think  
  
And don't forget to review!!! 


End file.
